This invention relates to image acquisition and processing, and more particularly, to the acquisition and processing of low-photon-flux images.
Cameras have been developed that are sensitive to low light levels. Cameras of this type may be used in a variety of fields. As an example, cameras that are sensitive to low light levels may be used in biological studies such as studies in which luminescence or florescence is measured. Some biological studies that involve low light level measurements involve monitoring bioluminescent targets. Bioluminescent targets may include live animals and other biological specimens.
Accurate studies require sensitive cameras. However, even if a highly sensitive camera is used to capture images, image data can be obscured by noise. Moreover, conventional measurement schemes generally require long integration times before signal strengths have developed sufficiently to be displayed for a user. During the long capture times associated with such schemes a background image can be displayed, but no low-light image data can be presented. After completion of an exposure that is long enough for a low-light image to build up its signal strength above noise obscuration levels, low-light image data can be displayed, but until the long exposure is complete, there is no way to provide visual feedback of low-light image data to the user.
It would therefore be desirable to provide improved image acquisition and processing systems that handle low-light imaging applications.